


Red Chef / Blue Cook

by orphan_account



Category: Kung-Fu Cooking Girls
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fighting, Kung Fu, Lesbian, Rivalry, drunk fucking, excessive alcohol, lots of racism, slow-burn romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After one particularly bad bout, witnessed by a lord of the land, Sophie and Xiaoshao have to postpone their cooking business, leaving the girls without work. Drowning their sorrows, blaming one another, they settle on the perfect way to even the score. What that leads to is anyone's guess.
Relationships: Sophie/Xiaoshao





	Red Chef / Blue Cook

“Did you see that fight with Xiaoshao and Sophie today? That was the craziest I’ve ever seen them go at it!”  
  
“I know, I thought for sure they were going to actually get someone hurt this time, and not just with indigestion. I didn’t even know you could _do_ that with cooking noodles!”  
  
“The noodles? Young man, how are you more amazed by ropes of dough than you are by those slices of salami that looked like _they_ were ready to do the slicing! It takes either great power, skill, or oni energy to make such a feat possible!”  
  
“But seriously, they were going at it hard enough that I had to shut the stall down. I couldn’t afford another bowl of gyoza slamming into the back of one of my customers heads.”  
  
“Least they’d pay attention to that. _I,_ on the other hand, had to be worried about literal slices of bread cutting my stall in _two_! Were it not for them going further down the street, I might as well have kissed my stall and livelihood goodbye! Heavens know that with how their feuds are going it won’t be long now.”  
  
“Actually, you’ll have a bit of time before that happens now.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You didn’t hear? The magistrate actually saw them this time! Might have been unlucky enough to get slapped in the middle of it as well.”  
  
“Gah! Then forget the stalls, are the _girls_ alive!?””  
  
“Eh, far as I can tell they are, but they sure ain’t happy about it! He ordered them to shut down their stalls for the _week_. Enough time, he said, for them to focus on buying new product and letting customers get over the fear of what they were doing. Considering how often this happens, that’s getting off as light as a slap on the wrist.”  
  
“You’re telling me. Still, they couldn’t have been happy about that. Not with how much they hate one another. I bet Sophie took it as an insult that she was a _gaijin_ being persecuted.”  
  
“Didn’t see any of that. Girl gets more respect than most around her cause of her cooking skills… and body, of course. No, actually it was Xiaoshao who was more upset, proclaiming it’d take her twice as long to get her stall ready again. Something about how she needs days to get her food ready for cooking, but the westerner just needs a few minutes, because her food… oh what did she say?”  
  
“And I quote, ‘Her swill is as lazy as she is and cooks itself’.”  
  
“Yeah! That was it! Thought for sure they were going to get into it again then and there, but they clammed up again ‘cause the magistrate was still there. Like _right_ there. Kind of a good reason to let the dogs lie, least for that moment.”  
  
“Still a lot of wasted food. Here’s hoping they have something to do with it, even if it’s just getting the homeless something to snack on for a week or so. They won’t care.”  
  
“I’m just hoping they actually stay close. Much trouble as they cause, you can’t deny that _some_ people come to the stalls to see them work. And I’ll take a broken stall with an extra customer curious about the girls than a fixed stall with no one to sell to.”  
  
“Aye, they do attract a crowd, don’t they. If only they knew better than to get them involved in it.”  
  
“Like there’s any man who _wouldn’t_ want to get involved in that!”  
  
The trio of men laughed at the final joke, slapping the table between them and burying their lips around the edges of their mugs. They lifted them back, through bubbling laughter and mirth, as they let more alcoholic drinks slide down their throats, warming their bodies as well as the news warmed their souls. _CHINK!_ Enough to even clatter the glasses together in good cheer.  
  
“May the next week be fruitful!”  
  
“And may this night be joyous!”  
  
“We’re gonna need more booze for that! Waiter! Another round!”  
  
Then they were drinking again. Frothy mugs filled to the brim and encouraging them to drink up. None of the men hesitated for more than a moment, eagerly putting the drinks to their lips and downing as much as they could. One could be forgiven for thinking they were trying to drown themselves in their pleasure, with the laughter that erupted as they slammed the glasses back down.  
  
But while they were trying to let the drinks match their mood, another patron of the bar was drinking to make-up for her day. Swirling the small dish in her hand, petite compared to the frothy amounts of alcohol the trio of men enjoyed, but no less potent with its content. She stared down at it, slanted eyes loathing at the face that looked back up at her.  
  
Red highlights at the edges of her curved gaze, mixing with the bloodshot look in her eyes proper. Sitting just beneath her dark hair, tied into matching buns and holding back the curtain of material she had. The white and red collar of her shirt peaked at the top of her neck, just barely visible in the liquid itself. She stared at it, trying to make sense of how she was in this situation.  
  
Stalless for a week, drinking to get rid of her horrendous memories of the day, and listening to a trio of men all but celebrate that she was going to be out of work, and therefore _deep_ in debt, for losing product, time, and sales. There was a reason food was cheap, because the food was _always_ being sold. Going a week without sales was like a monarch going a month without taxes. His kingdom would fall apart.  
  
“Stupid _barang,”_ she muttered into her dish, tipping it back and letting the sake in it burn her throat on the way down. Xiaoshao grimaced as it fell, enjoying the feeling more than she should. It was better than wallowing in self pity. Now she had alcohol to keep her pity afloat.   
  
Her hand grabbed the bottle next to her, carefully pouring more of the skin burning liquid into her dish. It had to be her fourth one, but Xiaoshao felt like the bottle wouldn’t be enough. Enough people had walked by and glanced at her to know better than to try and approach. If her foray with the blonde bitch wasn’t reason enough, then her snarl was surely to send any potential suitor for the hills. That was perfectly fine with her.  
  
_SLAM!_ But apparently not enough for all of them. Especially not enough for eager _bitches_ with _rotten tastes_.  
  
It was the thought that ran through her mind first as she looked at the massive beerstein sitting on the bar top, dwarfing the container of sake Xiaosho was holding in her hand. A heavy mug of glass with frothy yellow liquid visible through it, and shifting with the hand that held it. Her shifted up the arm, unsurprised by what her slanted eyes beheld.  
  
A woman who stood just as tall above her, with blonde hair that fell from her tanned skin and down to her ass, accented by the sky blue gaze that sat beneath those long bangs. A red blush covered her cheeks now, as opposed to the usual cool complexion the _barang_ usually had.   
  
Their eyes met, and they stared at one another for far more than a mere second. The bar was suitably quiet around them.  
  
“ _Chink_ ,” Sophie spat. “Is a half-pint brat like you even fit to be in a bar like this? Not trying to get _another_ store shut down, are you?” The girl curled her lips into a harsh scowl at the woman.  
  
“ _Gaijin,_ ” Xiaoshao replied in kind. “Don’t question my age _or_ the law. I’m eighteen, I’m good to drink, and I do so _a lot_.” She matched her words by tipping back the plate in her hand, gulping down the sake. It burned appropriately, and it kept her focused, even if her limbs were starting to feel limp. “Day’s been fucked. Go drink somewhere else.” On the ground if she could.  
  
Sophie had the good graces to look around the bar, and Xiaoshao did the same, ready to kick her over there if she could. But everywhere her slanted and bleary eyes peered, Xiaoshao could see nothing but filled seats with curious and wary patrons staring at them, all blushing with the same intoxicated stare as the blonde foreigner herself. That only made her lip curl in disgust. She wasn’t the only one.  
  
“No more open seats,” was her simple reply, curt and unimpressive as her food. Her body hit the barstool and Xiaoshao honestly hoped the seat would fall out from under her… but no such luck. “Drink your child’s cup and leave. I have a to go through.” Sophie seemed to emphasize it as she tipped the beerstein back, letting the liquid drain into her like a kitchen sink. It figured. She wasted food all the same.  
  
“Waste your drink, all volume, no taste,” Xiaoshao shot back, careless of the ire that was reflected back at her in those blue eyes. “Sake is worth ten s of your swill. Fifteen to a good chef. Know how to cook, not waste volume for size.” She poured another dish as she spoke, feeling the bottle nearly turn upside down as she poured it out again. Xiaoshao tipped it back, ready to ignore whatever the _bitch_ had to say.  
  
“Easy to say a pop bottle’s worth of alcohol is too much for you. Washboard like you has got no where to put the good stuff.” Her slanted eyes turned back in equal distaste, only to see Sophie leaning back, grabbing at her chest and squeezing the fat mounds that hung there. Xiaoshao nearly tore them off, nails scrapping at the table.  
  
It didn’t help that too many of the men were grinning lecherously at her now, licking their lips as the _gaijin_ crumbled her teal shirt and dark vest around her massive breasts. They were big, the local girl knew, but they just matched her head.   
  
“All fat, all size, no filling.” Her insult cut deep, and Sophie dropped her chest, much to the men’s annoyance. An annoyed look washed over her already flushed face, fingers nearly cracking her beer glass. Xiaoshao wore her first smile of the evening as she saw it. “Eat too much of your empty food, all goes to your chest. Eat my delicacies, drink _my_ sake, and earn a rear to match.” _SLAP!_ She spanked herself for show.  
  
The men _whistled_ for her now, putting away their fears and trepidation of rumors as they watched her dainty, but calloused, hand run over her red pants, watching as the taut leather showed the smooth and ripe texture of her behind. Perfect for grabbing, beating, and molding, like any finely baked piece of dough. All Xiaoshao needed was the right man to try and cook themselves in her _oven._  
  
“Just another excuse to skimp on your food,” Sophie shot back. “You make it sound like that bony body of yours is healthy. ‘Least I can make a meal to feed a family in an hour. You need a _day_ to satisfy the gut of one man.” Her smile turned feral as Sophie tried to lord herself over Xiaoshao, blonde hair falling and curtaining her azure gaze. “Maybe that’s the same issue you have in bed.”  
  
“ _My_ bed doesn’t have a new man every moon, _slut_ ,” Xiaoshao wasn’t quiet as she snarled back. “My ancestors smile on me, bless me. You split your legs for any man who says you look fine. Need lies from pigs to satisfy you!” The _gaijin_ didn’t fall as quickly as she would have liked, even with the desire to drink a still in her.  
  
“Your _bed_ is as lonely as your kitchen! No room for anyone because you have no room to improve! Stuck in old ways without anything new.” Xiaoshao’s neck _cracked_ , and she had to check with a glance to make sure it wasn’t her bottle that sound had come from. “Maybe that’s why I can buy your ‘dishes’ from any nearby street stall.” Her teeth began to show in her angered scowl.   
  
“And the _both_ of you need to _calm down!_ ” The shout got them both to look over the bar.  
  
The bartender was standing there, a over his shoulder and two more bottles of sake in the other hand. Large as both of them were, especially together, he still more than made up for their size, with arms that were comparable better to an elephant’s than a man. He had the gruff jaw and beard to match, snarling at them both.  
  
“I know who the two of you are and _none of us_ need a night ruined by you duking it out in here. You wanna drink? _Get crunked_. You wanna fight? Take it somewhere _far_ from here. Got it?” He looked between the two of them as he spoke, and the girls stared back. “I _am not_ going to give either you another drop unless you either start doin’ as I say, or agree to not speak to the other.”  
  
The two women grit their teeth as they contemplated the ultimatum, weighing the pros and cons of their options… but ultimately, their alcohol-addled minds insisted on there really only being one option, and so they refocused on their drinks.  
  
“No issue with that here,” Sophie groused into her mug. “An evening with drinks is all I need right now.”  
  
“Same,” Xiaoshao responded in kind into her dish. “No talk, all drink. Perfect night for shitty day.” There were no disagreements.  
  
“ _Good_.” _SLAM!_ The appropriate drinks hit the tabletop and ground, for either woman to grab. “Then just don’t forget to pay the bill before you leave. I’ll charge _both of you_ if anything is broken. Got it?” The both nodded, settling back in their seats and grabbing their glasses.   
  
Not a word was spoken as Sophie lifted the mug with one hand, fingers easily wrapping around the rim and holding it until it began to drain into her mug. She licked her lips at the frothy liquid, eyes glazing with desire. Xiaoshao stuck her nose up at it, more content to pop the cork on her sake, delicately pouring it into her glass, until the tension on the liquid’s surface _just_ passed the rim. Perfect.  
  
With as many words, the pair tipped their drinks back, satisfying themselves.  
  
The bar returned to the small amount of life it had before, groups speaking to one another over their drinks, talking about the day past and day ahead, but always with a glance at the pair of girls with their drinks. A thousand and one questions were swirling about them, but the men were all wary and mindful enough to throw matches at a powder .   
  
The night dragged on from there, Sophie doing an excellent job at fulfilling her goal of draining a , likely storing it in those assets of hers, and Xiaoshao running through the bottles of sake as if they were bottles of pop, stacking them up by her side. Patrons rang in and out of the small drinking hole, leaving behind the pair to wallow in their sorrows.   
  
The bartender had gone from eyeful and steely to passive and dismissive, the hours of them sulking alone, though side by side, degrading the thoughts of them causing a ruckus. It soon became clear to him his bar was not going to be destroyed, save for one of them clearing him out of their favorite drink.   
  
And when the bar felt as it were nearing their last call, one of them had to dare to speak. Fueled by anger or booze, it was impossible to say, but the words still rang out.  
  
“I tried your food once,” Sophie finally muttered, words swashing through a haze. Xiaoshao heard her through her own, only barely at that. “Kinda rich, plenty hot, but had me wanting a second helping.” The younger of the two stared up, unsure of what to say. “Hard to do that when you charge _gold_ for your food.”  
  
“Good food has good costs,” Xiaoshao countered just as readily. “Ingredients not cheap. Cheap parts make cheap dish. My food is _not_ cheap, and the food is _rich_ for it.” That was one of her earliest lessons. “Shame you don’t know. Too western, too dumb, to know basic kitchen math. _Big_ shame.” She turned back to her dish to drink.  
  
“You don’t need a king’s ransom to fill yourself up on my food,” the foreigner countered back. “And when you got men coming back from work or women looking to buy food for a family, they want to relax and feel _full_.” And _again_ , Sophie felt necessary to pick up and drop her chest. “Not look down at their purses and feel _empty_.” Her eyes fell towards Xiaoshao’s own. She _ground_ her teeth at the comment.  
  
“Your full gut shows,” Xiaoshao spat back. “So big and large, matches your head. Call you _piggy_ instead. Eat junk and get _fat_ for it.” Her words hissed out of her mouth, even as she watched the blonde lift up her nose, as if she were ready to spill out her own steam.  
  
“Maybe that’s why your _head_ is so _empty_ , _dumb nip_ ,” she snarled out in a harsh whisper. “You eat next to nothing with those empty dishes of yours, so you get nothing going back up to your head. Makes you lash out like a horse with a slapped-ass. Or better yet, like a _bitch_ with no _dick_.” _CRACK!_ This time it _was_ the glass that broke, in Xiaoshao’s hand at least.  
  
Hers and Sophie’s, as the blonde looked at her mug, seeing the handle sporting a hairline fracture through it. Their eyes turned to the glasses in each other’s hands, staring at them, only to look at one another, angry blue eyes trying to burn one another. Despite all the alcohol in their bodies to make it happen, it wasn’t working.  
  
“You are one self-centered bitch, you know that?” Sophie spoke up first. “Trying to piss me off enough to start a fight in here. You _want_ me to lose my stall permanently? You have any idea how hard it was to get a place like that running in the first place?” Xiaoshao was utterly unimpressed by the snarl of the woman. She had seen, and _given,_ far worse.   
  
“ _Barang_ like you have no idea,” Xiaoshao corrected, carefully setting her glass down to _not_ show it was fractured. “What I need to keep stall running. Cook food, order food, prepare food, keep food, _sell_ food. Ten times more work than your crappy stall. _Ten times_. You take nap, I _work_. Lazy _gaijin_ don’t know what work is.”   
  
“And local _cunts_ don’t know what sacrifice is,” Sophie snarled back. She edged closer to Xiaoshao, until their noses were nearly grazing at one another. “Acting like I walked into this market and setup shop in 1-2-3 style? You think it’s that easy for a _gaijin_ like me? Here I’m the one curious how easy it would be for a _gook_ like you?”  
  
“You have easier time, no question,” said local girl fired back. “I work craft to open stall, show my food and prove worth. You don’t show food, you show _legs_.” She let her tongue nearly run up Sophie’s nose to push her, to get _her_ going.  
  
But the pair of them stopped, just short of throwing a punch from under the bar top, as they turned back towards the wall of dishes and glasses.  
  
Just in time to see the bartender staring them down, eyes narrowed and lacking the booze he’d been carrying before. It only made his glare all the more vicious to bear.   
  
“Last call for you girls,” he spoke up before they could. “Cause if I give either of you one more glass, I’ll be sweeping up glass, blood, and teeth.” _SLAP!_ He slapped bills down in front of them, walking away as he was done. Xiaoshao and Sophie watched him, both of them backing away from one another, watching until he was some distance down the bar end, talking to another customer.  
  
When they looked at one another again, the ire and vitriolic hatred was far from gone. The only thing that changed was a reminder of what they were about to do. Or, more accurately, _where_.  
  
“Rules say we can’t fight,” Xiaoshao commented first. “Can’t teach foreign pig to respect culture. And if we do it again, we’re fucked for real,” The blonde only snarled down at her, working her jaw before answering.  
  
“Rules said we can’t fight _in public_ ,” Sopihe corrected. “The streets, the stalls, inside locales, or stuff like that. We fight somewhere that’s not public, and I can beat your ass so red I could pants you and no one would be able to tell the difference.” Her fingers danced at Xiaoshao’s red-clad knees as she spoke.  
  
_GRIP!_ Only to make Sophie grit her teeth as the younger of the two grabbed her fingers in her hand, feeling more than just tempted to break them immediately. But Xiaoshao didn’t. Instead, she kept her gaze sharp on Sophie, Xiaoshao thinking it over.  
  
“Public,” she repeated. “Streets, alleys, buildings, most homes… _not_ roof.” She grinned as it ran through her head. Sophie only quirked a queer brow at her. “Top of buildings, _stupid slut_. Get cum out of brains, put in knowledge.”  
  
“And put a dick up your cunt instead, work out that tension.” The return made Xiaoshao snarl again. “I’m more curious as to why the _rooftop_ is not public space.” _That_ Xiaoshao had an answer for.  
  
“Public can’t reach. Can’t walk or climb, nobody to see. Too hard for them. Not for me, _maybe_ not for you,” the native resident pointed with a sharp nail, a part of her wishing to cut a mean scar on her chest bone “Maybe you jump high enough with those heavy legs. You get up there. We fight. We fight, _I win_. Simple.” She grinned at the foregone conclusion. Sophie, stupidly enough, was doing the same.  
  
“Yeah, simple,” Sophie repeated. “Beat you up and leave you laying on the rooftop for the crows to pick clean. I like simple.” Xiaoshao’s snarl almost came back. “We’ll pay up, head out, then get up there to _really_ settle this. One last time. That sound good for you, _chink?_ ” Her teeth were sharp as nails as she grinned down at her.   
  
_SLAM!_ Xiaoshao slammed a fistful of coins on top of her bill, her eyes never leaving Sophie’s.  
  
“ _Perfect_.”

* * *

  
The rooftop offered much more room than Sophie thought it would. She was used to western housing and flat roofs, but she was also used to short blocks. This rooftop was large enough for her to run around, for a workout, if she spent a few hours on it. That wasn’t why Sophie was here now though.  
  
No, she wasn’t here to _practice_. She was here to _spar._ If it could be called one.  
  
It was still a generous term for her to give fighting with a girl maybe 2/3s her height and just as much her age. Xiaoshao could move, Sophie had too many bruises to deny that, but thinking that Xiaoshao could take a serious hit from her wasn’t funny. It was just pathetic. Hitting kids didn’t hit high on her to-do list, not when Sophie had to make enough food to feed hundreds of them a day. All this brat had to do was make a few expensive ones, then _BAM!_ Work finished.  
  
Sophie cracked her neck as she remembered it, watching the little Asian _chink_ grab her leg from over her shoulder, pulling it until Xiaoshao was holding it over her head. She was flexible, Sophie couldn’t deny that either, but that either meant her head was just as soft or she was focusing on all the wrong areas.  
  
“You’re a limber one,” Sophie called from across the rooftop, earning the glare from the blue-eyed bitch. “Ever think of closing your shop and working the corner instead? You’re young, bet you’d be able to work that career _a lot_ longer.” She had to grin as the girl growled at her, all but breaking her own fists as Xiaoshao cracked her knuckles.  
  
“Don’t suggest your old jobs to me,” came the immediate retort. Hot and fast enough to get the blonde’s smirk to fall. “You work bed too often, shows well. Fat hips, big breasts, _many children_. No wonder you cook a lot. Many _bastards_ to feed.” Huh, looks like those ground plants weren’t the only thing that had spice. Too bad she was smack talking the wrong _gaijin_ over here.  
  
“Come at me then,” Sophie encouraged, bending her foreleg and dropping into a stance. Her center of mass lowered, eyes front, and staring at the _little cunt_. “I’ll put you in a bed, one that comes with four walls and a lid.” The snarl was appreciated.   
  
_PUMF!_ Even as the girl kicked her way across the roof, dust from the rooftop billowing behind her. Arms at her sides, telegraphing the chops she was going to make. Sophie could only smirk. No different than her cooking. All style, _no substance._  
  
She lashed her leg up and caught the girl’s arm at the elbow, forcing it to swing in and lose all of it strength. The blonde didn’t hesitate to slam her arm down then, intent to pin Xiaoshao. The girl, however, spun with the impact, rolling on the rooftop long enough to have her hands hit the dusty surface, only to spring up into a handstand and whip her feet out at Sophie. The feet kicked at her like daggers.  
  
The blonde ducked and wove through through them, back stepping as the girl literally walked towards her on her hands. Sophie tilted her head right to dodge the left foot, ducked to avoid the swing, pushed to the left to avoid the chop, then she saw her chance. Her hands shot out and grabbed the leg, fully extended, before it had the chance to pull back. The grunt from Xiaoshao was like music to her ears.  
  
Using her larger frame, _all muscle_ , Sophie spun on her heel, picking the girl up and having her whip in the air. She had one full rotation to enjoy the panicked cry from her. _Wump!_ Before her ankles caught on one another.  
  
_SMACK!_ Her side hit the rooftop before Sophie had to let go of Xiaoshao, sending a pained hiss up her side as she hit the stone, hard. Even if that _chink_ was rolling across the top as well, still didn’t feel worth it. _Namely_ because she didn’t mean to do it.  
  
“W-What’s wrong, _barang?_ Big breasts weigh down your swing?” The blonde scowled at the jab, even as Xiaoshao rolled onto her back, putting fingers to the stone on either side of her head. Her legs bent over her, shapely and toned, only to shoot forward with the strength of a bull’s whip. At the same moment that her arms extended against the stone.  
  
It sent Sophie into the air, arcing, before she twisted to land on her feet. Somewhat, at least, barring the additional step to keep her face from kissing the ground. _Damn booze_. Least it gave her the sight of the girl rubbing at her face, the obvious signs of dirt over her. Somewhat worth it then.  
  
“It’s almost like your dishes. Those overpriced bowls of bread,” Sophie shot out, getting a confused look from the asian brat. Xiaoshao let it hang for a moment, timing the _real_ jab. Like the kitchen, and with fighting, talking was _all_ about timing. “Left me unfulfilled and wanting more that I’ll _never_ get from _you.”_ The snarl was back, and so was the fight.  
  
Sophie jumped in first this time… by actually jumping. Spinning with an overhead slice, to try and bury the cocky little _gook_ shoulder deep into the rooftop. Xiaoshao avoided it with a deft flip back, curled up like a ball and landing with a spin. A spin that left her arcing the crux of her ankle for Sophie’s neck. The blonde was just able to duck under it, only realizing what a mistake that was a moment too late.  
  
It gave the the little chink time to flip once more, pulling her arms and legs into to up her rotation speed. That just made the speed of her kick when her leg finally popped out all the more surprising. Good thing she was a chef who was used to bad surprises.  
  
_WUMP!_ Even if this one was getting hit in the shoulder, forcing herself to steel her stance and raise and arm, ready to shake the girl off. Xiaoshao reached out of her, fingers scraping and looking to grab at her hair. Sophie glowered as she watched the hand nearly grab a handful of her flowing locks.   
  
Watch… only to see the girl miss and continue flying. Flying until Xiaoshao rolled like a barrel over the rooftop, like she was kicked, and rising up onto her feet in the midst of the spinning. The girl got up with her tied up hair missing a few knots, flowing a bit down her back as her buns did their best to hold her hair together. Sophie grinned, even as she was feeling the kick at her shoulder slowly wear off.  
  
“You aiming too high there, _nip?_ Trying to bite off more than you can chew?” Sophie rolled her shoulder, hoping feeling would come back to it sooner rather than later. “A brat like you should know better than to try and take on things you can’t handle. And trust me, I am _so much more_ than what you’re used to.” Not her best, but the angry spit of Xiaoshao was still good to see.  
  
“Better than nothing. Better than _you_.” She pointed at her, finger like a knife. “Easy to hit big target. Big as you are, you’ll fall just as hard.” Oh good, she was using _proper_ insults now. Sophie worked her jaw for a second, ignoring the look of pride the _gook_ wore. Just something else she was going to have to smack off in a second.  
  
“Watch out then, _little girl_ ,” she commented, standing to her tallest for a moment, reminding the _washboard bitch_ just who was the woman here, and who was stronger between the two of them. “Cause if dealing with kids has taught me anything, it’s that the little kids need the most discipline. And trust me on this, I’ve got _plenty_ of experience with getting kids to listen to me. Sometimes… all they need is a good spanking.” The flush of heat over Xiahoshao’s face was like the green light for Sophie.  
  
Sophie dashed forward, hands reaching out to wrap the girl into a bear hung. Not the best form, Spohie could admit, but the booze wasn’t doing her form any favors, and she didn’t need dexterity if she had the half-pint wrapped around her knee. Too bad the _chink_ was good at dodging and weaving, even if Xiaoshao looked like a wet noodle while she was doing it.  
  
Xiaoshao almost fell to the ground to avoid the first swipe of Sophie’s hand, raising her leg to hook her ankle onto her arm. Knowing what the _gook_ was doing, the blonde immediately pulled her arm back, which was enough to give the girl some airtime, hovering with her legs bent in. They fired out like cannons, and Sophie pushed them away as they came out, treating them like the chopsticks that the _brat_ always threw at her during their regular duels.  
  
She did it once, then twice, long enough for gravity to start pulling her down again. That was her que to grab one of the dainty legs, ready to wrench it over her head and slam her sumo style into the ground. Xiaoshao let out a cry of surprise as Sophie put her weight into the action, throwing he forward and almost letting her body fall to make it happen.   
  
At the apex of the slam, while the girl was hanging over her head, the very _moment_ before Sophie threw her hard against the top of the roof, she had a moment to grin up at the girl, and Xiaoshao looked back angrily at her, even while her clothes hung around her, floating in that singular moment. With that supreme sense of of victory, Sophie twisted her hips, swung her arms, and tried to throw the girl down.  
  
_SLIP!_ Too bad Sophie didn’t keep her footing. And without footing there was no force. Just her falling down, and with Xiaoshao hanging above her...  
  
_WHAM!_ She ended up sitting on her. Sophie crashed against the rooftop as the the brat sat on her back, all but flattening her breasts like pancakes. What was worse? Her head was woozy.  
  
Alcohol, spinning, and suddenly being slammed gut first onto the rooftop was more than her brain or stomach could handle. It was a miracle she didn’t upchuck her entire day’s worth of food right there. But it was a curse that she was left as she was.   
  
Delirious and unable to properly move underneath Xiaoshao. _GRIP!_ Especially as the _chink_ took advantage and grabbed her wrists, holding her arms down without a fulcrum to swing against. _Pinned_.  
  
“I win~,” the _washboard sang_ into her ear. Sophie was stuck staring at the dusty rooftop and the starry night, head forced down, but the foreigner could _hear_ the pride in Xiaoshao’s voice. Her grin had to be splitting her face at this point! “Better chef, better fighter, better _woman~._ ” And then there was giggling.  
  
Childlike, _immature, giggling_. Sophie snarled in the ground, willing her guts to puke up the booze _this_ time so she could have a shot. A part of her knew it wouldn’t do any good, but damn if that little _chink_ wasn’t working her over!  
  
“Just cause I already drank you under the table! Don’t call pinning me while I’m drunk enough to fall off the world a win.” Sophie shot back, hoping the jerk of her shoulders would get Xiaoshao to roll of her. No suck luck. Figures, she wasn’t _as_ drunk as Sophie was. “Can’t compare that swash you drank to my booze. It was knocking me on my ass before you even threw a _kick!_ ” Sophie tried to push herself over to stare at Xiaoshao.  
  
But the girl put her entire body into it now, holding the blonde down by her wrists, and keeping her pinned. Damn her blood-alcohol level. Her dad was right, booze was made for cooking, not drinking alone.   
  
“No excuses, _gaijin_ ,” Xiaoshao mocked above her. “You lose big, and you lose to me; no victory this time. Admit I am better. This is _proof_ that I am.” The comment was emphasized with a push against her arm, which traveled up to her shoulder, all but _bragging_ about the amount of control she had. Sophie growled into the rooftop. “Talk a big show about my age, but you don’t remember your old age. White hair of wisdom with no brains for you to use.” Sophie twisted her head with the comment, ignoring the strain of pain that traveled up her neck as she did it.  
  
“I’m wise _and_ older than you, _washboard_ ,” she hissed back, even if Xiaoshao kept her face high and snear confident. “And better? You won a grudge match when I’m falling over drunk. But you can’t beat me where in matters. In brains, in _brawn_ , and in _bed_.” She hissed the last word, watching as the already slanted eyes of the _chink_ narrowed. “Oh, a sore spot? Reminding you how little _experience_ you have? Remembering how men prefer their women to children?”  
  
“No one has more experience than a slut,” Xiaoshao growled back pushing her weight into the small of Sophie’s back. It made the blonde grunt, annoyed by the pressure more than much else. “Spread your legs for every dick with cash. No one has seen my pussy, because I cook in the day and prepare in the night. You _drink_ in the day and _fuck_ through the night. Lazy _gaijin!_ ” Her hand trailed up from the shoulder, grabbing Sophie’s hair and pulling.  
  
The foreigner let out a sound of pain as her hair was used to pull her back, keeping her there as her back was arched. The weight of the girl kept her grounded, to her annoyance. Even worse than that, the grip on her wrists kept her from swinging. That, and her blood was still thin with booze.  
  
“That truth aside, all else are _lies._ ” She put her head next to Sophie’s until their blue eyes were staring at one another. “I am wise, because I am here longer. I am stronger, because I won the fight. I don’t need to prove bedding. Don’t _need_ to.” Xiaoshao let go of her hair, and Sophie was close to her head slamming into the ground. Close, but it didn’t. She was drunk, but not stupid. She knew how to react to this, in the most spectacular of fashions.  
  
“Then why don’t I prove it,” the blonde foreigner offered, looking over her shoulder as Xiaoshao did her best to loom over her. “I bet I can prove myself better than you _very_ quickly.” That got the local to lean down closer.   
  
“How are you going to do that, _gaijin?_ ” That was close enough. So Sophie did what she needed to.  
  
And that was twisting her head, leaning back pushing her lips closer to Xiaoshao. The _chink_ reacted just as she expected.   
  
Leaning back, jumping away, and trying to put distance between them. That was all Sophie needed. With the weight on her back gone, she saw her chance to flip back and get the girl to fall to her side. She did so in the most unflattering easy to exploit position. Enough that she was able to push off the roof and lunge at her.  
  
Before Xiaoshao could hit the roof, Sophie was on top of her, pinning her down. Face to face, she held the brat down easily, watching her let out a sudden gasp of surprise, maybe anger, as she found herself subdued by the taller, stronger, and _wiser_ woman. The blonde’s hair fell down and curtained them, allowing her to focus on the gaze of the girl.  
  
“In case you’re curious, that’s an example of superior _wisdom_ ,” she muttered quietly, listening to the grunts of Xiaoshao as she struggled to free herself. There was improvement to her position, from the _chink’s_ perspective at least. To Sophie, she was right where she needed to be. “Using what your opponent doesn’t expect to give yourself the upper hand. _Learn from your betters_.” She hissed the words over Xiaoshao, loving the sound the girl made as she bucked her hips to escape.  
  
“Liar! Cheater! You are slut! You are whore!” She yelled out the insults. “Make me think you try and kiss me! That is the worst kind of slut! The _most horrid_ kind of _whore!_ ” Sophie laughed at the antics, because that was all that they were to her. _Antics_.  
  
“The worst?” She questioned almost curiously. “Is that really the worst and _old whore_ like me can do?” She twisted her head this way and that, watching the girl squirm from her pinned position, flushed face only getting redder and hotter the longer she was held down. “Oh little _gook_ , you have _no idea_ what the worst actually looks like.” But she was more than happy to show. Sophie made sure to keep her eyes on Xiaoshao as she began to demonstrate.  
  
_WUMP!_ That started with pushing her hips against her, pushing their covered loins against one another and grinding them together.  
  
The look of aroused terror on Xiaoshao’s features was almost _orgasmic_ to Sophie, and not just because she was drunk enough to get off on the brat’s horrified expression. But because the heat between their bodies, even through their tights, was like a balm for the night air. Add to that the feeling of power she got from adding to it, and Sophie was sure that she could consider this a new hobby of hers. And if there was one trait of hobbies that was important to practice, it was _experimentation._  
  
So the next step followed with her grinding her cunt up and down over Xiaoshao’s, forcing her hips to roll over the girl’s. Left and right, rotating her waist. Up and down, flexing her back, and all the while keeping her eyes on the brat’s watching her horrified expression melt and mold into a furious blush. One that she was more than willing to call out.  
  
“Are you enjoying this?” Sophie asked mockingly. “Don’t tell me the _pure little girl_ is suddenly getting off to an _old whore_ like me grinding against your slit?” Xiaoshao literally bit up at her, trying to take off a bit of her nose. But she was too short and pinned too well to let it happen. “Oh, that was close~. Don’t worry, I understand, _experienced as I am_ , that women tend to lose themselves in pleasure. I can tell you’re feeling _plenty_ right now.”  
  
_WUMP!_ “ _HUNGH~!”_ Sophie raised and dropped her hips, this time listening to Xiaoshao _moan_ over the attention. If the expression was orgasmic, then the sound was _nirvana_.  
  
“Oh? Getting a bit excited are we? A little hot under the collar? Maybe a little _wet_ between the thighs?” The brat bit her lips as she stared up at Sophie, an indignant expression of rage staring back at her. “Be careful not to cream yourself now. We still have our pants on, so it will get messy. You don’t want to have that happen, do you?”  
  
She kept up her slow mistrations along the pants, feeling them pull up and down over the pussy lips of the younger girl. She felt her own snatch getting wet and turned on from this, leaking enough that she almost feared looking like she wet herself. Maybe she already had, but it was hardly important now. Because if she was getting this wet, then the bitch beneath her was _drenched_. She almost wanted to risk putting a hand down her pants to feel it.   
  
“Not done… not _done_ …” Xiaoshao growled out, and Sophie leaned down as she heard it continue. “Not… _N-Not_ finished…” She was trying to endure the pleasure was she? Such a good girl~. If she wanted to hold on, that was okay. Sophie was just planning on teasing her then going home, battle won.  
  
“You want me to stop then?” She asked curiously. “Then tell me, little brat, what do you do to get a _finely aged slut_ like me to stop?” Beneath thirty years of age, she was hardly _old,_ but if the brat wanted to insult her, then she’d throw it back in her face. Besides, it wasn’t as if there was anything the chink could do. She was pinned, moaning, ready to cum in her pants.  
  
Then she was kissing her. _That_ got Sophie to react.  
  
“ _Bwah!”_ She reeled at the sudden contact, letting go of the girl’s hands and trying to lean back. That was her mistake, the _same_ mistake that Xiaoshao made before.  
  
It gave the younger woman more time to lean up and grab her. Not with hands at her wrists to pin or entrap her, but wrapping them around her neck, _hugging her_ , and drawing Xiaoshao closer to Sophie in the process. Now there was no where to go.  
  
It was all Xiaoshao needed to start kissing her again.  
  
This time, _with tongue._  
  
Sophie was staring wide-eyed at the brat as she made out with her, the young girl having shut her eyes as she forced herself onto her. Her tongue was _easily_ able to push through, putting itself against Sophie’s tongue and battling it out inside of her mouth. She felt the saliva covered member _whipping_ around inside of her, forcing out gasps and moans and noises of _utter confusion_ , all while their lips were hard pressed together. All from Xiaoshao pushing against her and refusing to let go.  
  
The foreigner was taken aback so much, she didn’t know how to react, and it was all the local needed to start to dominate her. What went from sitting up in a state of confusion went to falling backwards in utter panic. All the while the _chink_ never stopped kissing her, raising her head up to breath quickly before _diving_ back in with a force and furty that was almost bull-like in nature. Sophie was at a complete lost while it all happened.  
  
“ _FWAAaaagh~!_ ” Until finally, like clawing up from the ocean, Xiaoshao lifted her head up and gave Sophie room to breath. She sucked in the air, even as the brat was keeping her head _just_ above, no further than a _tongue’s distance_ away from diving in again. Her own jaw was open and panting, trying to figure out what spit was her and what was the _gook’s_.  
  
“You enjoy that?” Xiaoshao questioned, her voice adopting nothing short of a mocking air to it. Added and enhanced by the almost entitled giggle her voice carried. It was defeated only by the harsh glare of her eyes. “Old cunt like you happy to have kiss without cash? Not used to sexual favor with no gold?” Sophie snarled at the words. “Need me to pay you? Get you in mood faster?” Oh, she wanted a _mood_ did she?  
  
“Seriously?” She started, carefully adjusting her voice to hide her _lust_. “You think kissing is the extent of making _love?_ ” She giggled even as Xiaoshao raised her nose at the noise. “Then why don’t you hold tight… and let me show you what _adults_ refer to as _second base!_ ” Sophie didn’t give her time to react.  
  
Not when she reached her hands up, grasping at her top and threading her fingers into the few loose strands she could find.  
  
_RIP!_ Then tearing them apart.  
  
“ _KYAA~!_ ” Xiaoshao let out as her chest was opened up, immediately letting go of Sophie to thread her hands over her breasts. Her free and, just as the foreigner predicated it, unimpressive bust. Even as she covered them up, she stared and snarled at the blonde. “What are you—!? Are you out of your mind?” _Her_ mind? She couldn’t be serious.  
  
“Because, brat, it’s just like I told you,” she started again, reaching out and threading her hand between the girl’s hands. With a quick flex, no different than when she was freeing loaves of bread from her pantry, she got her arms to seperate. With that opening, her hands shot forward. “Second base.”  
  
She proceeded to grasp and _twist_ at Xiaoshao’s nipples, making the _nip’s_ nipples burn. The girl snapped her head back and howled, hands grasping and trying to wrench the digits off, only to understand that was doing the _opposite_ of making the pleasured pain fade away. Sophie grinned as she watched the furious arousal on Xiaoshao flare across her face, all the while she felt her own cheeks burn. Probably because her lips were still wet with _another_ woman’s slobber.  
  
That arousal didn’t go unreturned for long.  
  
Her hands lashing out, Xiaoshao grabbed at Sophie’s far more impressive best, kneading the large breasts from beneath her clothes. Even with a line of cloth in the way, the foreigner couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her girls being played with. Even with tiny hands, she couldn’t forget that this local worked with dough _literally every day_ , and what were a pair of breasts but a pair of impressive buns to fluff?  
  
“You regret this,” Xiaoshao harshly returned, staring at Sophie even as her chest was played with. Said foreigner stared at her, biting her lip to hide the pleasured moans her chest wanted to let out. “Make fun of me, make a fool of me. You regret it. Like I said before. You _far_ bigger. _Far_ easier to make you _fall_.” That wasn’t what she said before.  
  
That did not stop her from squeezing Sophie’s breasts until they were pushing out from between her fingers, smooshing them together and slapping them around. They were picked up and dropped, making them bounce around and almost throw her off balance, then suddenly hit left and right, before being grasped at her nipples and twerked together. For someone who seemed _proud_ of being a _prude_ , Xiaoshao had one too many tricks up her sleeves for dealing with breasts.  
  
And even though Sophie wanted to throw out another biting comment, she was too busy biting her lips as her breasts were treated like irrate cattle. Beaten around into submission, only to be twisted and forced to surrender. All she could do was flick and twist the _washboard’s_ chest, but Sophie had much more to work with. Here, that was a disadvantage. One she was _not_ going to let lie.   
  
The kid wanted to run for second base? Then Sophie was going to have to steal third.  
  
Without any oral warning, Sophie released the local’s chest, making the brat let out a sigh of relief, even if her hands didn’t let go of the foreigner’s chest. That was fine, because said blonde had a much more enticing target. One that had her forcing her hands over the elastic band of the girl’s pants, forcing her fingers in. Xiaoshao only realized what she was doing when it was too late.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ When she was able to put her fingers into the brat’s cunt, and feel her pussy walls clamp down on her tighter than a vice. Sophie grinned at the sensation.  
  
Xiaoshao howled.  
  
Howled and screamed and squirmed as Sophie flexed and extended her fingers, working the inner network of the brat’s insides to do as she wanted. The blonde licked her lips, able to push the pleasure of her breasts aside as she watched Xiaoshao writhe and buck against her hand. Her legs spreading for her, even as Sophie could tell she was desperate to shut them. Too bad she was more than experienced when it came to dealing with stubborn meat.  
  
“You feel that?” She added. _SHCLICK!_ With a particularly vicious plunge of _another_ finger, burying three deep into Xiaoshao. The brat arched her back so far Sophie lost track of her eyes for a moment. Not just because they were impossible to see, but because the girl took the opportunity to twist Sophie’s nipples, _hard_. Hard enough that she had to grimace as it felt like they were being spun into new shapes. “That’s me _fucking you up_.” She meant every word.  
  
_SHNK! “HNN-YAAAGH~!_ ” And the pained pleasure that came rumbling from Xiaoshao was the most delicious icing Sophie had ever seen lain on a cake. A cake she was whipping up right now. Her fingers moved what they could in the little space the girl’s tight red pants could allow, but it wasn’t much. All Sophie was limited to doing was flexing her fingers back and forth, churning them inside the cunt of the girl like an extra brutal whipping device.  
  
When the girl leaned forward, panting and biting her lip, Sophie knew it was working. Because with tears running down her face, ruining her highlights, and drool coming out of the corners of her mouth, making her look hungry for any _cock_ shoved in her face, was an expression she wanted immortalized.  
  
But she’d settle for brutalized. For that to happen, she just needed to make _one adjustment~._  
  
_RIP!_ And that was pulling her hand back so hard and so fast, it tore Xiaoshao’s pants down the center. The girl’s cry could have been taken in _any_ direction. Terror at being exposed, shock for having the fingers fucking her suddenly vacate her pussy, or anger at her clothes being shredded. Sophie didn’t care about any of them. _WHAP-SCHLICK!_ Because she was back in there a moment later, _really_ fucking the girl.  
  
“ _HUNG~! RAAGH~! YAUAGHH~!_ ” Her petite voice let out lurid moans as Sophie jerked her arm back and forth, curling her fingers into and out of her cunt with all the brutality with which she softened the meat for serving. She watched as Xiaoshao slowly released the blonde’s chest, hands squirming and spasming too hard from the cunt fucking she was getting. Not that she was doing much to imply she didn’t like it.  
  
Her legs were spread wide, and she was slowly falling backwards the hard Sophie fucked her. Xiaoshao’s back was arched so hard, her head hit the rooftop first, and her toes were doubtlessly curling inside her shoes. The blonde was sure it would have been a sight to behold, but looking at the ‘clothed’ girl, stripped at her pussy, being fucked by her fingers like they were a jackhammer, was enough for her.  
  
“ _This_ is why I’m better in bed,” Sophie whispered to Xiaoshao, between the hot panting and mewls of the girl. “Because I know how to work a woman, a _bitch_ , like you, into a wanton moaning mess on my fingers.” Just for emphasis, she flexed her fingers, dragging her nails on the inside of the girl’s cunt, making Xiaoshao force her hips into the air, balancing on just her head and heels. “And when you cum hard enough to fry your brain, I’m going to leave you up here. Torn pants and ripped mind.” That was all she could think about. What she was going to turn the brat into.   
  
She was focused on it, grinning madly as the girl writhed and bucked against her hand. So fucked on it that she missed what was important, until it was too late.  
  
_RI-SCHLICK!!_ “ _HYAAAAGH~~!_ ” Not until she felt something _stab_ into her cunt, hard and fast.  
  
Her legs shot out as her pussy walls were stretched, blessed only that she was already wet from the sight of the girl crying in pleasure beneath her. That still left her mind feeling like she was stabbed from the bottom up, jaw opened as pleasure and pain racked through her nerves, from her cunt out. An empty gasp left her, and she was only able to keep her balance with her fingers firmly planted in Xiaoshao’s cunt.   
  
Sophie’s fingers in the girl’s cunt, and Xiaoshao’s fingers in the blonde’s pussy.   
  
“Now I… fry _your_ brain…” the girl snarled up, grinning with a lurid expression on par with the muses. Sophie didn’t have time to react, only enough to feel the hand she had in the girl’s cunt push a bit deeper, stopping when her palm hit Xiaoshao’s loins, while her other hand clawed at the rooftop, digging into the stone.  
  
That was all the blonde could do, as she felt the fingers in her curl.  
  
Once, before Sophie had come to this land, she had learned about the many different forms of fire and heat and how to cook with them. It was critical to know the differences so nothing was ruined, flavored was preserved, and all patrons for her store enjoyed what she had to offer. Vegetables, meats, and starches, they were all important. But what was the most important fire to stoke was the heat of ingesting a meal, feeling it warm you as it entered you.  
  
The moment Xiaoshao balled her fingers into a fist inside of her, Sophie felt a flare of heat, pain, and pleasure no dish or meal could compare to.  
  
Her senses flared, fried, and gave out as an explosion of fire and lightning shot through her. Enough that she gripped harder to the _chink’s_ cunt as well, gripping it for support and nearly tearing the roof apart. The _fist_ in her cunt felt like a fist thrown to her gut, hard enough to make her stomach queasy and spin her head. But the pleasure… the pleasure made her thighs quiver and cunt _burst._   
  
For a brief, almost terrifying, moment, Sophie blacked out with the pleasure that burst through her head. When she came to, she was panting, drooling, and barely holding herself up over Xiaoshao’s body.  
  
The girl was panting underneath her as well, heavy labored breaths that were visible to Sophie. She watched Xiaoshao let out those gasps for air as her hair was slowly undone from her tied buns, cheeks staining her pale complexion and tears running down her face, ruining the bit of makeup she wore.   
  
All things considered, it was a great sight to wake up to.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ But the fingers in her cunt, making her grimace and writhe with pleasure, reminded her that the opposite had to be true.  
  
“Fine look… _gaijin_.” _Especially_ when the _gook_ was able to pull her lips together long enough to mock her, grinning as she did it. Grinning as she slowly worked her _fist_ up and down inside Sophie, making the blond’s hips buck to follow the direction, unable to offer even an _inch_ into her. If she dared to let in any more than that…  
  
“Don’t… count those hens…” Sophie ground out, swallowing on nothing and trying to control her own breathing. It helped that she had the brat’s cunt in her hand, and fingers into it. But obviously three wasn’t enough.  
  
_SCHLICK-SCHLORP!_ “ _GYIIII~!_ ” So she added another putting four fingers up the cunt of the little brat. When she did, all the blonde could see was the chin of the gook. Just her chin as her head slammed back into the roof and her back arched, pushing herself against Sophie’s chest. She enjoyed it.  
  
But it still wasn’t enough. Four fingers did _not_ compare to a fist. And considering what the _chink_ started, it was her job to finish it.  
  
So her thumb rose and pressed down. “ _GYII-AAAaaaAAGH~~!_ ” And found a nice perch on the magic bean of the little washboard’s clit. Sophie didn’t even try to hide her grin, slobber filled and heat stained as it was. Not when she was looking at something she’d like to hang in front of her stall and bring in the customers.  
  
“I know how to… p-press your buttonsssss,” Sophie hissed out, working her thumb over Xiaoshao’s clitoris. “Some men... call this the switch for women to... _finally_ find their pleasure. Allow me… little _gook…_ to show you just what that… p-p-pleasure _feeeels_ like~.” She spoke what she could through the pleasure and mind-numbing stress in her mind.  
  
Xiaoshao couldn’t meet Sophi’s gaze for a fraction of a second, too busy writhing with the quick motions being made over her loins. Every time Sophie’s calloused thumb ran over the small clit, her fingers jerked and squirmed inside of her cunt, massaging the walls like she was tenderizing a flank steak, beating out the juices to make sure they cooked evenly, and _deliciously_. If the sight she was staring at wasn’t a full-course entree, then nothing was.  
  
“Little _brats_ in china town dresses… thinking they know _just how_ … to cook a meal,” Sophie’s mind was fluttering as she spoke, speaking every thought she had had about the girl. “Know too little and just _explode…_ when you are shown… too.. _Much~._ ” Sophie punctuated her words for emphasis.  
  
“ _HYII~ HYAAA~!_ ” She beat at Xiaoshao’s cunt to match her words. The liquid spilling past her fingers more than enough ample evidence that the girl was enjoying her time beneath her. It was right were she belonged~.  
  
“You’re _loving this~.”_ Sophie spoke as she dropped her face closer to Xiaoshao. Taller than the girl trapped underneath her, even if the _chink_ had a fist up her cunt, gave the foreigner ample room to put her face next to the girl’s writhing head, whispering into her ears. They were red as radishes. “You’re getting _fucked_ by me… _beaten_ and _used_. Soon to be _nothing_ but spoiled meat _no man…_ would _ever_ want to touch.” She beat into the cunt harder, letting her finger flick up and down the clit with a ferocious speed.  
  
The panting and mewls of Xiaoshao were lost to the night air. The sounds of her pussy being fucked by the foreigner’s fingers the only sound she cared for. Her legs were spread _wide_ beneath her her free hand grasping at Sophie’s vest for support, trying to keep herself grounded, but offering herself now to the older woman. It was _everything_ Sophie wanted to see.  
  
“That’s it… that’s _iiiiiit~_ ,” she almost hissed out, working her thumb as fast as she could. Xiaoshao’s head whipped back and forth in time with the abuse. “Just let it happen. Just let… me… bring you to…” She was a breath away from saying ‘ _nirvana’_.  
  
But then her world was flipped.  
  
Sophie couldn’t even track to say _when_ it happened. The blonde was only aware that she was maybe three morre thrusts away from giving Xiaoshao an explosive orgasm, courtesy of her fingers and palm. But then she was on her back, breasts resting on her chest, and hands holding nothing.   
  
Nothing on them and nothing in her. Her vacated cunt just breathing in the night air, recovering what it could, and leaving her torn pants to chill against her thighs.   
  
That lasted for all of a second. Then, Sophie.was staring up at the last thing she expected.  
  
She was looking up at a wet and wanton slit. Her blue eyes were peering at a drooling cunt. Her face was focused on the dripping snatch.  
  
Sophie was staring up at Xiaoshao’s pussy.  
  
_WHAP!_ Then it was sitting on her.  
  
“MPPPH! HMPPHPH!!” Sophie _immediately_ attempted to scream, her legs kicking out what they could a moment later. Her feet rose and beat, flailing and thrashing to try and find perch to push her slef out from under this _thing!_ The wet folds of the _brat_ that were sitting on her mouth and suffocating her!  
  
When the blonde reached up to grab at the _ass_ sitting on her, she instead found her arms reaching around a pair of legs. Legs, with thighs smothering her ears, crushing her skull, and ankles locked behind her blonde bangs. Everything that was necessary for Xiaoshao to lock her cunt in place over the woman’s mouth and trap Sophie between her and the roof.   
  
That did _not_ stop Sophie from trying to push and kick her way out, but the muted laughter of the brat wormed its way through her gasps and struggles. Gasps that were made through the wet clamy folds of the _gook_ and struggles that were going nowhere.   
  
Sophie was trapped, and Xiaoshao knew it.   
  
“Enjoying taste, _gaijin bong?_ ” The native spoke from above her, muffled through the folds and feet locked locked around her head. “You beat, you prepare, so _you_ sample my cunt! Lick me clean now! Filthy tongue from filthy mouth used to _filthy places_.”   
  
The comment, or perhaps demand, was matched by Xiaoshao beginning to grind her ass on Sophie’s face.  
  
The blonde felt her head spin as the ass cheeks over her started to push her head back and forth, forcing her mouth to squirm against the wet folds of the cunt mashed against them. Useless pittering breaths were let out as her body was forced to squirm with the direction of the brat, unable to find a way to free herself. Every second she failed to escape was another moment she was forced to endure.  
  
Endure the taste of the salty cunt at her lips, the liquid dripping into her mouth no matter _how_ hard she tried to seal her lips. Endure as she tried to shut her eyes and ignore the ass cheeks resting just above her, and the _smell_ of the sweat-stained clothes the girl still wore.   
  
“You a real mess, _old hag_ ,” Xiaoshao spoke again, pushing her ass _hard_ against Sophie’s face, but holding it there. “Big breasts out, big cunt on display, and face all red. I could tell before I sat on you. Now is worse, _much worse_.” She laughed, and Sophie swore she felt it vibrate through her body. She could literally _feel_ the humiliation. “But not enough. You _fuck_ with me. Then I _fuck_ with you.” The blonde had a fair idea what that meant. Sophie flexed, preparing herself for what was to come.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ She let out a muffled whine into Xiaoshao’s cunt as her fist _rammed_ into the blonde’s cunt.   
  
All at once, her pussy walls tightened, thighs shivering with an almost literal shot of pleasure, and the tell-tale sign of liquid streaming out of her lips. Were she not staring at the pale ass-cheeks of the girl sitting on her face, Sophie would have been cross eyed. The shivering laughter from the brat sitting on her indicated she knew as much.  
  
“ _HAHA!_ Did slutty bitch have fun? You explode that fast?” Sophie was thankful that her mouth was covered, making the difference between unintelligible slurs and muffled whines indistinguishable from one another. Not that the cunt grinding against her lips minded either. “Still eager to eat, too. What’s term you would use in your _true_ trade? One pump _slut?_ Need others to work for you?”   
  
The fist in her cunt started to move with that. Or, more accurately, grind. Twisting back and forth and pushing forward and back the little that it could. Despite what the _brat_ was trying to say, Sophie was no hard-core slut. Experienced did not mean well-paid. As such, there was little room to move.  
  
That was a detriment, as it meant she couldn’t _escape_ the pleasure being ground into her from the knuckles of the girl. Her hips rolled and thighs shook from the abuse, fingers weakly grasping at the legs surrounding her head to pull herself free. It served little good, the ankles around the back of her skull tightening there instead.  
  
“Don’t worry. Don’t complain. I serve _plenty_ of people each day. Used to working hard for others. You lay on the ground like _good bitch_. Good _woman_ will take care of you~.” Xiaoshao’s snide voice was unmistakable even through the muffle of flesh against Susie’s ears. The blonde’s jaw shivered, and the mewl of pleasure it brought from the local was just as obvious.  
  
Sophie’s mind thought of what to do, between the thrusts in her cunt. _TWEAK!_ And now twists at her breasts. Pinching at her nipples and twisting the sensitive nubs back and forth, her large chest rolling with the actions. All the while her cunt was being ground _in_ and face ground _on._ There wasn’t much time to think of what to do between all of that.  
  
Xiaoshao was proving herself _annoyingly_ capable of pulling pleasure out of Susie’s body, making her thighs shiver and convulse as she worked her orgasm into a long, rolling, train of undulating nerves. The few parts of her that were keeping track of the pleasure were being hit left and right by her cunt being fucked before her breasts were milked, then letting her ass either pull forward and back to flick Sophie’s chin over Xiaoshao’s clit, or left to right to make her lips sputter at her folds.   
  
The few gasps of air she could grab in the midst of the sexual abuse were tainted with a salty sweet aroma, and one she wanted to be rid of quickly. Sophie did her best to focus on that, even if her body was reacting, _naturally_ , to the sensations roaming over her as Xiaoshao abused her. She only needed to find one way out to turn this around. To flip this to… to…  
  
Sophie thought she was about to cum again, with how her mind froze up. But she quickly felt the idea bloom instead. There wasn’t time to wait on it, not while her every erogenous zone was being made an outlet of.  
  
She had to react, _fast_.  
  
“Ready _gaijin?_ Pucker lips, _kiss my ass_ , beg me now for- _UGH~!_ ” Xiaoshao’s taunt was cut off as Sophie’s tongue cut in. Digging into her pussy, licking around her walls, and swiftly climbing out and to her clit. Sophie had been with more than a few women in her life. Enough to know that even if they all had particulars for where to touch or how to treat them, they _all_ had the same magical button that made pleasure impossible to ignore.   
  
Sophie lashed out at it, licking Xiaoshaos’s clit like it dripped the nectar of life.  
  
She started with licking, then sucking, then _nibbling_ on the girl’s sensitive clit. The legs around Sophie locked up and rolled forward, matched by Xiaoshao’s harsh and high cry of pleasure. Sophie kept hers in, moaning through the orgasms she had been given and the one she was pushing into the brat. She held onto the girl’s ankles, holding her down as she treated the pussy on her mouth like the most well-prepared oyster in the world.  
  
Until Xiaoshao rolled a bit too far, and was off balance. _Then_ Sophie reacted.  
  
Quickly, she pushed on the girl, lifting Xiaoshao’s lighter frame off of her, and giving the blonde her first gasp of fresh air. She took it in, even as the _chink_ fell over, legs clutched together as her orgasm rolled through her. Sophie knew what was happening, but she didn’t let it lie. She wouldn’t let meat go to waste on the burner, and she wasn’t going to let this _slab of meat_ go untended.  
  
She spun on her ass, flipping her legs and locking them around Xiaoshao’s. The girl gasped as Sophie grabbed her other leg, pulling it over her shoulder as she dragged her forward. She only stopped when she had no were further to go.  
  
When her wet and thoroughly fucked cunt was slammed up against Xiaoshao’s, and both of them felt the pleasure of their sensitive folds playing with one another. Sophie grinned at the brat, albeit through a juice stained face.   
  
“You went too far… _stupid chink_ ,” she growled out, licking around her lips and tasting the remnants of Xiaoshao’s cunt on her face. The girl’s messled features, undone hair and quivering cheeks, were a fair sight to see. But it wasn’t enough. “Now… you get to see just what happens… when you fuck with me... “   
  
Following the brat’s actions from before, Sophie started to grind. Scissoring her cunt against Xiaoshao’s and trapping her _good_.  
  
“ _HYYYYaaaAAAGH~!_ ” The girl rolled her head back as the pleasure started to hit her. Sophie felt the girl’s legs tightening in her grip, _watching_ as her toes curled through the ordeal. She panted heavily herself, the sensation of having her clit rubbed not lost on her either, not after being fisted and all but purple-nurpled by the brat.  
  
Compared to that, this was cake. And she was going to have it and _enjoy_ it.  
  
“You feel that?” Sophie asked heatedly, rocking her hips against the roof and forcing the cunts to match together. Her clit rode up the girl’s inner thigh, thick with wanton fluids. The same happened for XIaoshao, and the blonde could watch the _chink’s_ eyes roll in her head. “That’s _half_ of what you feel when you… when you get a _true_ fucking. This… This is just what’s called… an _appetizer_.”  
  
_SCHLICK! SCHLICK!_ The sounds of their wet cunts rocking against one another filled the air. That, and Sophie listened to Xiaoshao moan and pant as she scratched at the roof. She had succeeded in grabbing Sophie’s leg as well, but all that did was give the blonde room to pull, and drag the girl in closer. The whine that came out of her was as sweet as the hiss of an uncovered pan, straight from the oven.  
  
“All we’re doing… is _tenderizing_ one another for… for the _real_ fun.” Sophie had to swallow her tongue, it having fallen out as she was panting. Xiaoshao had grit her teeth at some point, though the foreigner couldn’t remember when. “After you get _this_ hot… and _so very bothered_. Then… then I’d shove something up your cunt _so hard…_ that… that…”  
  
She needed a moment, groaning as she twisted her hips and _mashed_ her cunt against Xiaoshao. The younger girl howled, gripping the roof with a force Sophie almost thought was ripping a chunk out of it. She grinned at it, seeing that as the keenest sign the girl was reaching her limit. Wouldn’t be long now~.  
  
“That you’ll turn into a _vegetable._ ” She let out, releasing the leg she was using for support, twisting onto her back and rocking her hips in slow circles. “A long _cooked_ vegetable for me to _season_. Just… Just to _enjoy_ with a full-course meal, but _nothing_ that’s written home over… just something to _add_ to a dish… to… to… _ohhh~._ ” Her head drifted back as she felt the pleasure mounting. She was almost there. Almost.  
  
_FLICK-TWIST!_   
  
Sophie howled as an orgasm all but ripped her mind in two.   
  
She didn’t see it coming, too busy focusing on the expressions Xiaoshao was making, feeling the gratification of watching the cunt that had put her business in jeopardy squirm. There was _nothing_ stopping her from violently cumming then. Nothing to stop her when her clit was promptly put between a pair of fingers and twisted like her nipples.  
  
Nothing to stop her from flailing back, all but smashing her head against the roof with the egregious amount of pleasure that flooded her mind. Flooded her mind and _shattered_ her ever nerve in her body. Enough to curl her toes, cross her eyes, send slobber and drool billowing out of her clenched teeth, and her pert nipples sharpen.  
  
Then… she collapsed, so much like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Sophie couldn’t even be sure if it was a splat or thud she made against the roof, so many fluids surrounding her she could have mistaken it for a bathhouse floor. She was just as naked, and just as wet. But her mind was beyond destroyed. She couldn’t even entertain the thought of pulling her tongue back into her mouth, looking at it, as residuals of orgasmic pleasure flowed through her body like waves. Traveling from her head to toes, and keeping her trapped.  
  
Sophie wasn’t even aware Xiaoshao as climbing on her until she saw the girl’s red-beaten face looking over her. The daintier arms of the younger girl holding herself up, barely, above the blonde. She was panting, _drooling_ , as she worked her jaw over Sophie. The spit hit the foreigner’s slacked expression, like she was spitting on her. Maybe she was.  
  
“I… _win…”_ Xiaoshao managed with the weakest voice Sophie had ever heard from her. “ _You… lose… dummmmb... wh-wh_ …” _WUMP!_ She fell from there.  
  
Landing with so much of a billowy impact against Sophie’s breasts. Xiaoshao’s head laying between them, hands curling around the blond’s chest, and holding her like a pillow at night. Sophie felt it, but couldn’t so much as raise a finger to change it.  
  
She was fucked, she _had_ been fucked, so thoroughly that she knew she was going to pass out as well.   
  
The hazy gaze and shortening breaths were proof enough for her. But the fragments of her mind put together one last thought .  
  
‘ _What… the hell…’_  
  
Sophie fell asleep, femcum stained and half naked, with a girl of matching state nestled between her breasts. No one disturbed them as they slept under the stars.


End file.
